


Winning the Affections of Blue Nerds

by irritableDemiurge



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MMORPG, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritableDemiurge/pseuds/irritableDemiurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dangerous FLARP, the Beforus trolls had Troll MMORPGs. And on Troll Guild Wars, Meenah and Aranea meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the Affections of Blue Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> okay a whole bunch of things here uhh
> 
> guess who finally figured out pesterlogs
> 
> why troll guild wars instead of troll world of warcraft? because troll guild wars is better obviously
> 
> the handles don't have any special meaning really, meenah's is pretty straightforward, and graffias is the name of two stars in the scorpius constellation
> 
> not sure why I wrote this tbh it's been sitting in my folder for months I don't even really post my fics
> 
> I guess I just felt like posting something that wasn't nsfw for once

AG: 8oom! Take that!!!!!!!!

Your name is ARANEA SERKET, and you just won an exciting game of GUILD VS. GUILD on Troll Guild Wars! Your party exchanges words of celebration and congratulation, while your opponents silently leave. Except for one of them.  


CC: well get ya next time dorks 38D

You can't believe your eyes. One of them had the nerve not only to speak to you after the inglorious defeat they suffered at your hands, but to call you "dorks"? Unacceptable. You had to have the last word. Time to contact this joker privately and tell them who runs this game.  
You do. It is you.

\-- articulateGraffias [AG] began trolling coralConqueror [CC]\--

AG: No you won't. ::::)   
CC: wha  
CC: whos that   
AG: Oh, no one. I just wanted to say that I o8served you closely during our 8attle just now. There is no way you could ever 8eat us.    
CC: oh reely   
AG: Oh yes! Really.   
CC: well listen here basshole  
CC: were gonna beat you whether you like it or not   
AG: Excuse me. Did you just call me an asshole?    
CC: water you talkin about no i didnt   
CC: i called you a basshole   
AG: Oh haha, very funny. Your insult was completely unprovoked. I have every right to feel affronted.    
CC: i codnt care less   
AG: And your fish puns are as lame as your insults are immature.    
CC: uh oh  
CC: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY T)(AT  
CC: nobody insults my awesome fish puns and gets away with it    
AG: I would have refrained from insulting your oceanic voca8ulary if you hadn’t 8een rude to me in the first place!    
CC: I WASNT RUD-E  
CC: its obviously just the way i talk to everyone   
AG: Then you must not have many friends. That is no way to talk to anyone, least of all a lady.    
CC: well obviously   
AG: What?    
CC: girl did you S-EA my text color   
AG: Oh!  
AG: Oh.  
AG: Well. Isn’t this em8arassing.    
CC: nah its fine  
CC: and guess what   
AG: What? ::::o   
CC: im sorry i was rude   
AG: No, don’t 8e! It was really all my fault.    
CC: no it wasnt water you talkin about   
AG: I’m serious! I only contacted you 8ecause I wanted to have the last word.  
AG: It was very shellfish of me.    
CC: O)( MY COD  
CC: YOU US-ED A FIS)( PUN  
CC: TO MAK-E M-E F-E-EL B-ETT-ER  
CC: damn  
CC: that sentence was a total clusterfuck   
AG: Don’t worry, I understood! It was kind of cute actually. :::;)    
CC: beach i aint cute  
CC: im bangin   
AG: I’m sure you are!  
AG: Umm.  
AG: Wait I didn’t mean it like that!    
CC: )(A)(A)(A shore you didnt   
AG: I’m serious!    
CC: dont worry babe you can hit on me  
CC: people just cant kelp themselves around me 38D   
AG: W8!!!!!!!!    
CC: oh clam down i know what you meant  
CC: youre actually kinda sweet aint ya  
AG: Well, it depends. You just managed to catch me off guard really. I’m still extremely embarrassed.   
CC: who are you anemoneway  
AG: My name is Aranea. Aranea Serket, in fact. I am a very experienced player from the guild that just defeated you, if I say so myself.   
CC: why you gotta rub it in 38?  
CC: its getting stale  
AG: I apologize. I am quite competitive in nature, and as such have a tendency to 8oast a8oat my skills.  
AG: I mean a8out. Those fish puns are infectious!   
CC: wait till im done with you and you wont string a seantence together without one  
AG: That was quite weak.   
CC: gimme a break  
AG: I’m sure you have a........   
CC: yes  
AG:.......   
CC: yeah  
AG:......  
AG:.....   
CC: dont leave me hangin here  
AG:....  
AG:...  
AG:..   
CC: W)(AT???   
AG:.  
AG: 8oat load of 8etter ones. ::::)   
CC: T)(AT WAS SO  
CC: laaame  
AG: Yeah right. You’re just jealous 8ecause you’ve never thought of it 8efore! And not even your fishy rhetoric will sway me from that conclusion.   
CC: FIN-E  
CC: it was an okay pun  
CC: but youre still just a lame blue nerd  
AG: How can you be sure of that if you’ve never even met me though?   
CC: i dunno  
CC: anyways im meenah  
AG: I’m pleased to meet you, Meenah. I’m sorry 8ut I have to ask, is it really that hard to make friends when you have your, let’s say, uncommonly high social standing?  
AG: You don’t have to reply, of course. I understand that I might 8e crossing some 8oundaries, especially since we’ve just met.   
CC: nah you dont have to spare my feelings  
CC: its kinda weird really  
CC: cause when im just playin rpgs with people everyone treats each other the same  
CC: but then after were done it stops bein like that  
CC: its not even cause im a highborn or anyfin  
CC: people only talk aboat that stuff behind each others backs  
CC: everyone puts up a front like no one dont care otherwise  
CC: but im next in line and stuff  
CC: only two trolls with my blood color around or some shit like that  
CC: so all these dumbasses treat you like youre special or somefin  
CC: no way you can make a real frond like that  
AG: Have you thought a8out may8e disguising your 8lood caste? I’m fairly certain you’d make an excellent purple-8lood. Or perhaps yellow? May8e we could discuss this in depth, I’d love to have a hand in crafting your persona! ::::)   
CC: ive thought aboat it but nah  
CC: not goin to change who i am just to be fronds with some lame-o nerds ya feel me  
CC: if they aint wanna make no effort for me i shore as hell aint gonna make none for them  
AG: Fair enough. I can respect your dedication to staying true to yourself, just as I can respect the hardships such a path may 8ring.   
CC: yeah yeah whateva  
CC: lets not talk aboat this no more  
CC: you must be tired of listenin to my problems by now  
AG: True enough. I don’t have any more time to listen to your chit chat.  
AG: Just kidding. :::;)   
CC: youre one to talk  
CC: literally  
AG: I know I am too ver8ose at times, it can 8e a pro8lem.   
CC: addiction is a powerful thing   
AG: I am not addicted to talking!!!!!!!!   
CC: chill serket  
CC: searket  
CC: oh shell yeah your names a pun!   
AG: Oh no. You’re really overdoing it with the puns. May8e that’s the real reason people don’t talk to you when they don’t have to!   
CC: ouch  
AG: Oh no, I’m sorry! 8ut I’m convinced that once you grow out of it, you’ll 8e as popular as you can get.   
CC: i aint never gonna grow out of makin fish puns 38D  
CC: look i really wanna lisfin to more of your blue words  
CC: but i gotta jet   
AG: Oh. ::::(    
CC: say  
CC: do you wanna uh   
AG: Yes?    
CC: cod dammit why you gotta make me say it  
CC: do you wanna talk more some other day 38?    
AG: I’d love to.    
CC: gr8  
CC: i cant B-ELI-EV-E that was a thing i just did   
AG: <33333333   
CC: shut the shell up

\-- coralConqueror [CC] ceased trolling articulateGraffias [AG] \--

\-- coralConqueror [CC] began trolling articulateGraffias [AG] \--

CC: well talk tomorrow  
CC: maybe   
AG: I'm looking forward to it!  
AG: May8e. ::::) 

\-- coralConqueror [CC] ceased trolling articulateGraffias [AG] \--

**Author's Note:**

> man meenah's quirk is hard to get right lemme tell you it's just different enough from feferi's to get you confused
> 
> can't decide if this was too short or too long I mean it's just 1.2k words but then again 99% of it is just them talking so it's a pretty long convo ugh idk


End file.
